


Mount Your Goddess

by Dardarot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Dominant Rey, F/M, Office Romance, Power Imbalance, Submissive Kylo Ren, but I'm going for a medium burn, but not really, but they're playing the sub and dom part for most of it, so she'll see him shirtless in the next chapter, spoiler - Freeform, there will be fuckery of the kinky kind, they're switches if you ask me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dardarot/pseuds/Dardarot
Summary: Reyna Niima just started working at First Order and has already made an impression on the COO. Now Kylo Ren is struggling to get her coffee out of his suit and her legs out of his mind.





	1. Sekhmet

“Let’s go over this again, shall we,” he struggled to straighten, but reprized to his rheumatic position like he’d been pulling on a spring instead of his spine the entire time. “You want to open a PA position,” he bent all the way back over his desk. “For a _girl_.”

Kylo Ren should have no problem straightening his own back, but even he's been caught slouching his shoulders in the front of Myron Snoke. “Ms. Reyna Niima. Yes. She _is_ qualified. I’d dare say she’s overqualified–”

“And young,” he fondled her photo with a single slender finger. “A tight little body,” he slowly stroked her inked smile. “A tight little cunt, too, I bed.”

“Forgive me, sir,” the black tailored suit felt too fitting all of a sudden. They must have cranked up the heat all the way up today. “But what does any of that have to do with–”

“It has everything to do with it,” his boss bellowed and the spring that was his spine snapped back. “You’re letting your cock do the thinking. If I allowed my cock to run the company, my COO would be Phasma, or even Netal, not you,” he must have strained something because he curled in on himself once he cooled down. “Get back to work.”

At least one of them could claim to have done so. He was still hot under the collar and he shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t be offended on Ms Niima’s behalf either. But he is. And she’s the reason he’s blood hadn’t stopped boiling since she burned him with her morning brew. So why was he still here, still in the CEO’s office, still thinking about her tight little ass as she bent over to rub at her sore feet? Why did he want to worship at those feet? Why was he still here, in front of his boss, trying to get her to spoil more of his suits?

“Thank you for your time, sir.”

 

*

 

Ms. Reyna Niima was just  _Rey_  before she graduated with a masters in Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence and got hired as a software programmer on a floor of software programmers. Not that she’s complaining. Before she was part of the First Order matrix, she was just one of five girls in her year, another piece of meat for the male students to sink their teeth into.

Now she had over double the female peers - a step up! She even made a friend out of one of them. She never had a girl friend before. She never had friends to begin with, so that was another step up! But a secret admirer was something she made her wish she could step down from.

“What are we eating for lunch today?” Rose rode in with the cavalry. Her sister, Paige, Kaydel and herself had a little too much fun teasing her about this mystery man. As if she didn’t have enough Korean dramas to stream. “Chocolates and champagne?”

“You guys helped yourselves to the entire basked yesterday,” Rey ran her hands through her hair, taming any wild strands that might have escaped her bun. The possibility of her secret admirer working on their floor like the girls suspected had nothing to do with it, okay? “It was a one-off thing, I’m sure. He was just trying to make me feel welcome, that’s all.”

“He was trying to eat you out during lunch break,” Rose tried like she always did to get a rise out of her. But she only got one from her eyebrows. “Come on, Rey. Your man supports you standing up to Ren. Kylo fucking Ren. He just had to say thank you for saying what we’ve all been thinking. I bet it’s Hux.”

This was her friends’ favorite game: trying to guess who sent her those gratuitous gifts. They had to be somebody who knew where she worked and could afford them, of course. Oh, and he had to have a hate boner for the COO that rivaled the regular ol’ boner he had for her. The CFO, Armitage Hux, was the number one suspect.

“He looks like he just smelled something bad whenever he passes through here,” she waved the image of him away like she always does. “The only time he doesn’t look like he’s on the verge of throwing up is when has you over in his office to fix that ancient equipment he refuses to throw out, Rose.”

“My grandma had one just like it,” she shrugged like getting that hot red head of his to cool down wasn’t an achievement in itself. Is that what she sounds like to them when she dismisses her daring in the face of Ren? “I know my way around antiques.”

“I don’t think it’s him.”

“Then who else could it be? The Big Boss himself?”

All of them were competing to see who could do the best Hux face - nose scrunch and all.

“Looks like we’re about to find out,” Paige pointed past them and towards a gift basket with legs of its own.

Well, it’s not like it started learning how to walk all by itself. It was just so ludicrously large, it covered the face of the deliverer.

“Which one of you ladies is Miss Niima?”

“That’d be me. The others are just here for the free stuff.”

“Girls,” she picked at the contents like they were precious. And they were. She had a case of caviar in one hand and a box of truffles in the other. “What if it is Snoke?”

“Rey,” Rose shoved a spoon of sherbet in her mouth and a note in her face. “Read it.”

 _“Miss Niima_ ,” she slurred through the sweetness in her mouth. “ _I hope today’s selection is to you and your friends’ liking. I was told you had to share the last assortment. I failed to take into consideration your generous nature and for that I apologize. You have thought me how rewarding giving can be and for that I thank you. I hope to gain your forgiveness by inviting you all to serve lunch on the eighth floor. There will be a table under your name._ ” And he signed it gold on black: _“Your eternal servant_ ”

“The eighth floor?” Kaydel couldn’t contain herself and choked around a chocolate almond. “The managers’ lounge?”

“I don’t care if it’s Snoke.”

“Rose, it’s not-”

“We’re having lunch in the lounge.”

 

*

 

“Good afternoon, ladies.”

Ben Solo was greeted by a choir of girls. “Good day.” It was choir of three girls. The fourth girl, Ms. Niima, nodded as if there was a knot in her throat that deprived him of her domineering voice. 

The last time they were in an elevator together, he tore into him like a lioness tearing into a gazelle’s torso. He never considered himself prey, not to women’s wilds or other men, but then she splashed her Starbucks in his face for the “sweetheart” he greeted her with. But he deserved it. he deserved the burns and the stains for assuming the pretty new thing was there to serve him and  ot the other way around.

“Third floor?”

“Yes,” one of them chirped at him. “How did you know?”  

“Rose,” another looked alarmed. “Really?”

“He’s the COO, Kaydel. Do you know how many names and faces he has to remember?“

“Rey Niima is one of those names and faces. I remember both of hers.” 

He didn’t hear a peep from them after that. They had sung all the way through their lunch. The entire lounge had their eyes on them. He shouldn’t blame Hux for starring, but it’d be nice if he lost the ability to see altogether.

“Ms. Niima?“ She didn’t make a sound. but her eyes were a loud enough answer. His heart went deaf as they screamed into his own. “A word?”

“We’ll see you at the fountain, Rey.”

Her flock of friends started making noise again, but they were soon muted by the lift doors locking them on the other side.

“Did you enjoy the lounge?”

“Y-yes,“ she spoke - at long last she spoke - and it sounded like shattered glass. “Yes, we did.“

Was it too much to ask of her that she not fear his stature, status, or him in all his stoicism? Was it too much to ask of her to place herself on the pedestal, a throne or anywhere that wasn’t below him, but above him? Was it too much to ask of her to step all over him?

“Was the food to your liking?“

When her eyes turned to saucers and her mouth opened wide as if waiting for words to be inserted in there, he knew that he had been asking for too much.

“You? The basket?  _Y-you?_  The gift basket?!”

“Me,” he slouched his shoulders and hung his head like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “It was me.”

“The lunch reservation?“

His lioness was back and he was ready to be ripped to shreds.

“Is was my way of apologizing for the poor conditions in the cafeteria. And my behavior. I couldn’t risk being accused of favoritism, or you, as being the favorite, so I hope you’ll excuse the secrecy.”

Kylo Ren never apologized. Why should be apologized for his power? Why should he be sorry for those below him?

“And you think paying for my lunch in the bloody managers’ lounge is not going to get people talking?“

“Forgive me-“

“If you wanted me to forgive you, Mr. Ren,“ she cornered him, teeth bared and claws out. She was wild, his pretty little predator. How dare they tame her? “You would have looked into what is going on with the cafeteria staff.”

“Ms. Niima,“ he collapsed to his knees, a colossus figure falling before her. 

The sight of his large stature crumbling made hers shrink back. “Sir?”

“It will be done.“

The sound of the door’s sliding ended the scene. Ben Solo was back on his two feet and Rey Niima was back to bucking her knees.

“Good afternoon, sir.“


	2. Adrestia

“ _Rey!_ ”

She hears Rose’s heels hurrying down the hall before she hears her name being called. How do the Tico sisters even propel themselves in those pointed toes? Kaydel Connix is the only woman she knows by name who looked almost as stiff and unnatural on her stilettos as her.

“Slow down, Rose!”

 _First Order_ has holdovers from the glory days of _Empire Inc_. like aging CRT monitors and vintage workplace sexism. Rey bought her first non-laced shoes on her way to her interview. And she’s been buying skirts and toe bandages ever since.

“Cafeteria,” she heaved while she was still ahead. “Cafeteria. Fruit tarts.”

Another leftover from the _good ol’ days_ was the employees’ break room that had all the conditions of a high school cafeteria. The company required wearing a monochrome uniform, so she shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was a week ago when she first set high heel into it.

“What–”

But she was surprised to have her mouth stuffed with the most eatable treat she had since last Friday’s lunch.

“The tarts they brought us in the lounge!”

Rey nodded like she understood, but she really didn’t. All she knew was that couldn’t waste a delicious desert on a dumbfounded reply. You don’t get a taste of anything like this in the cantina. Not at _First Order_ , and definitely not at Saint Niima’s.

“When I walked into the break room this morning I thought I got the wrong building!”

“I told you to slow down,” Paige panted beside her. “Did you ask her?”

“Ren listened to our complaints,” she stuffed her own sister with the last of the sweets. “But he does need the whole company on his side if he’s going to inherit Snoke’s throne after he croaks, so–”

Rey wasn’t sure why she didn’t embarrass the COO two weeks in a row. The man was on his pant-knees on the foul elevator floor – he didn’t need her to ruin his designer clothes and domineering persona this time around.

She wasn’t sure why, but she lied. She lied to her friends about the word she had with him and she lied to herself about her lack of a reason all weekend long.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“You need to catch him in the elevator again, Rey. You need to make him get rid of the uniforms like he got rid of the cantina.”

She knew exactly why she lied. She needed to catch him alone again.

 

*

 

“God, Ren! It smells like a fraternity in here!”

Having his office right across from the CFO’s made it way too easy for him to weasel in.

“Good morning to you too,” he didn’t pull a face like he normally would as he pulled himself  up on the bar for the twentieth or twenty-second time. He couldn’t be sure since he’d been interrupted.

“It’s lunch hour, Ren,” the weasel probably pulled a face of his own, but he was too busy lifting his own weight for the twenty-sixth or thirtieth time. He couldn’t be sure since he’d been interrupted. Again. “Did you sleep in here?”

“I had to oversee the renovations,” he dropped from the ceiling to the floor after his thirtieth or thirty-forth pull-up.

“Did you do it in your underwear?”

“They’re sweatpants,” his face was passive throughout the padding of the towel across it. He would have offered him a scowl or an oral offence at the very least, but he had…renovations to oversee. “I know you’ve never stepped foot in a gym, but don’t tell me you didn’t take PE in middle school.”

“This isn’t a gym,” he observed the easily observable. “It’s an office,” he found his footing after almost losing it to a barbell. “Fuck.”

“Language,” Kylo Ren rolled his sweat-slick shoulders back. “This is an office, not a–”

“Careful,” Armitage Hux lounged his lite weight at his wide chest. “You’re mixing business with pleasure and subordinates with lovers.”

“You mean like you get the maintenance department mixed with cute programmer girls?”

“ _You–_ ”

“Mr. Ren!”

“What?” There was enough red in his cheeks to rival his hair. “What is it, Bazine?”

“There’s this,” she moved her mouth around the word like she was tasting it before spitting, “ _girl_.”

“Reyna Niima?”

She had finally cornered him, his young lioness. She must have stalked the elevators and the emergency stairs. She must have boiled her coffee over waiting for him to trip and fall on own his tongue, to say the wrong thing. She must be tired of waiting.

 “Yes, sir. And a call for you, Mr. Hux. I already redirected it to your office.”

He thinks he sees red in his colleague eyes as he greets him farewell.

“Sent her in, Ms. Netal. Thank you.”

 

*

 

 “What are you waiting for?” She – it was Bazine – returned to the desk where she was the sole ruler. “Mr Ren doesn’t have all day.”

“Inside?”

“Yesss,” she sat back with a hiss either her own or the chair’s. “To your right.”

“Thank you,” she almost slipped on the sweat streaming into her stilettos. Her palms are just as slippery as it burns against the boiling beverage that got her on the top floor in the first place.

“To your right.”

The door was blown open by the hot air that is the head of Finance marched passed her on his path that lead towards the director of Operations. He was a red as ever, so her and her pink cheeks fit right in. Even the secretary –Bazine or something – was flushed under all that flaky foundation. Kylo Ren seemed to have this effect on people.

“Good afternoon?” She called into the half of the room that she got a peak of through the partial opening. “Mr Ren?”

“Ms Niima?”

Maybe Ms Niima should have knocked. Maybe she should have pretended there was a need to ask for permission to pass through an opening just her size. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Rey had never met a COO before, but she was sure they didn’t generally have workout equipment in their offices. They didn’t have shoulders the size of shelves and pectorals the size of dinner plates either. Yet there he stood with all the strength a signature or leading position will never require. There he stood, an Atlas training for a world that’s never going to be placed on his back – no matter how broad.

The sight of all that power propelled her backwards and her eyes – sore from the shimmer of sweat on coating his chest – were cast aside. “I didn’t mean to–”

“Forgive me,” he repeats the words that have followed her back home into bed. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

“I shouldn’t have come.”

“I wasn’t expecting company,” he was present in her peripheral as a less impactful illustration of masculinity with an arm hoovering above her. “But you’re always welcome,” he pressed the door until it closed with a click. “I hope you don’t mind the _casual_ look.”

When her eyeballs did bounce back to him he was wearing a black t-shirt to watch the black sweatpants. He also wore some pink on his face to match her own.

“The look is why I came to see you, sir.”

“My look?”

She thinks she sees something struggling to become a smile. Or a smirk.

“N-no, Mr Ren,” she stands as straight and as tall as the sores in her shoes allow her. “The dress code.”

Whether it was a smile or a smirk, she’ll never know. His lips gave up on both and instead chose to come together in a line as he made one like a bee would towards his desk. “Have a seat.”

Rey remained where she was. Nothing resembled a sitting spot. Well, there was something that was looked exactly like a chair, but that must have been his. It was big, black and squeaked like leather as he snatched and strolled to the other side of the table.

“I know this is about the shoes, Ms Niima,” he pats the seat with one of his large palm. “Have a seat.”

It doesn’t take a woman in the workplace to notice she’s bundled her feet in bandages. He’s right. She should give them a break.

“Thank you,” she settles into his chair – the First Order Vice President’s chair – with a sigh. “And thank you for the break room upgrade,” she settles her drink on the desk. “You’re safe from the coffee.”

Her crack at comedy makes him take a crack at a smile. Or a smirk. Whichever one it is, it puts his plushy lips in a position other than _the pout_. Rey thinks she likes it just as much as she like she likes his height towering over her, and the strength in his upper body and the tight hold his sweatpants had on his thighs. 

“Hmm?”

Rey had let both her mind and eyes to wonder and now she was lost. She thought she found her grounding once he found his own eyes, but those two were another abyss.

“You wanted to talk about the dress code?”

“The dress code. Yes.” She pulled herself from the precipice and ran her hands down her legs to rub at her soles still trapped in the stilettos.  “I was talking with my colleagues – who couldn’t be happier with the changes – and how we could continue to made working conditions–”

“Does this mean I’m forgiven, Ms. Niima?”

“Excuse me,” she managed to let slip past her lips before her mouth went slack.

“I’ve done what you asked of me.” There he was again – Kylo fucking Ren on his knees before her. “Am I forgiven? Have I been good?”

It took her left heel sliding off her big toe to set jaw in place.

“You’re hurt.”  His hands were huge enough that she feared they would crush the small shoe before they reached her foot. “Allow me,” those paws of his put her footwear away where it couldn’t cause any more harm before snacking her sole and leading it to his lap.

The nylon stockings couldn’t stand between her raw skin and his calloused caress. Not that they stood between anything – not bruises and they’re inflictors – to begin with. But his palms put them to the test as they rubbed against the stretch of them on her sore soles.

“Am I good, Ms. Niima?” There he was again – a big fucking man making himself small in front of her. But this time he also put her above him. On his throne, no less. Him worshipping at her feet was a given at this point in their undefined relationship.

“Mr. Ren, I–”

“Tell me I’m good,” his fingers find a sweet spot that makes her squirm in his seat – her seat. It was a bundle of nerves that he discovered have between the bandages because he keeps on kneading it. “Or have I been bad? Am I bad, Ms. Niima?”

Oh, he was bad. He was very, very bad. The best kind of bad. The kind of bad she’s been deprived of all her life. His touch was bad and it was the best she ever had.

“Sir, I– _OOH_ ” her chest caved under the pressure and she started panting. His touch wasn’t just bad, it was hot. It burned her and her lungs. It dried her tongue. It scorched her cheeks. “S-stop.”

When he did as he was told, when this powerful man listened to this pitiful woman, she found the strength to stare him down. She looked down upon him and saw that he was had placed himself there. She saw him burning in the same fires – his eyes molten and his face flushed – and saw him looking up at her.

So she stared him down.

“I’ve been bad,” he retrieved his hands and rested them on either side of his thighs. “Forgive me.”

“Forgive you?” She let her foot fall back into his lap. “For what? For insulting me? For stalking me? For causing me pain?” It was her turn to seek out a sweet spot, so she tread her toes across his crotch and curled them once she found it.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered. He actually stuttered. “Please, Ms Niima. Please,” he pleaded. He actually pleaded. But more than that – he actually moaned – _moaned!_ – when she traced the thick of him with her big toe. And he was thick.

“You’re right, Mr. Ren,” she settled her sole on his shaft – he was straining under his sweatpants – and applied pressure. “You’ve been ba–”

“Kylo,” he hitched up his hips so that the shape of his cock and the curve of her foot could meet. “C-call me Kylo.”

“Y-yes,” Rey burned herself with his gaze again. The fire never ceased even after she took the torch from him. His cheeks were ablaze and his eyes were hot coals. “You’ve been a bad boy, Kylo.”

“Ms. Niima!”

“ _Ren,_ ” a voice came down upon them like an autumn rain. It made their blood freeze in their veins. “ _Why is the door closed?_ ”

 


End file.
